villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elton Bogus
Elton Bogus, also known as Mr. Bogus, is an unseen villain in Tom and Jerry: Out and Abou''t, and the main antagonist of it's sequel ''Tom & Jerry: Escape & Rescue. He is the head of a factory on Cyprus, and he manufactures furniture out of animals. History Tom & Jerry: Out and About During the film, he is mentioned by Dory Sandler who intends to sell Tom and Jerry to his factory. However, Tom and Jerry managed to run onto another boat which took them home, before Elton could see to them. Tom & Jerry: Escape & Rescue Long after Tom and Jerry gain a new house, and go live with Mario Kennyson, he and his lawyer, Jonathan Clark, meet right outside the house at night, as they both chat about the deal he made with Violet Browdy. He stated that Mammy has returned to action, and that before "the cat and the mouse" enter the factory, she needs to see them alive, and hurt them. He and Jonathan then steal Mario's car, and drive it to a private bay, managed by Kyle James. They manage to transport the car to the factory in Cyprus, knowing that Tom and Jerry will eventually come. He spoke to Mammy, and informed her that they have found the new house of Tom and Jerry, belonging to the rich Kennyson family. She said she knows one member of their family, as she spoke to Mario's son, Larry, and told him to bring her pets, Tom and Jerry to Cyprus. Larry, who thought that Tom and Jerry belong to her, brought them to the factory on Cyprus. She took her slipper and hit Tom on the butt, and warned both Tom and Jerry that they will be squashed in Elton Bogus's factory. Elton then put Tom and Jerry into a box, and locked them inside a cupboard, then told his workers he will be right back to take care of them. Tom however scratched the back of the cupboard, and Jerry went out the hole. As the alarm went on, Elton and Jonathan searched for Tom and Jerry with some factory workers. As Tom and Jerry met Elton and his crew in the security room, Elton tried to grab hold of Tom and of Jerry. He caught them, however, it was all recorded due to Tom's leash containing his birthday present from Larry; a secret camera. Larry, who watched the mess on his computer, went to save them. As Tom and Jerry went to the toilet, and jumped into it, Elton who entered the same toilet room, could not catch them. Tom and Jerry then got out of the factory through the drain, which lead them into a pond in Cyprus, located in Kyle James's house. Kyle James finds Tom and Jerry, and returns them to the beach near the factory. As they get there, they see that police could arrest all the factory workers, including Mammy, who demanded them to let go of her. However, they couldn't find Elton and Jonathan who hid inside the factory. As Larry ran to them, let them out of the car and hugged them, the three went searching for Elton and Jonathan, forcing Kyle to lead them. However, Kyle lead them to the wrong place, stating that he helped Elton transport his (Larry's) father's car. Larry bashed him, as the three continued searching. Kyle then phoned Elton, who hid inside the detached security room, and said that he knows someone is getting near. Larry, Tom and Jerry eventually entered the security room, as Tom scratched Elton's face, and Jerry climbed Jonathan's body, and bit his arm. Tom then bit Elton, and meanwhile, Larry attached the security room on it's settings to the mobile phones of the policemen. The police then rushed to the security room, and arrested Elton for life sentence, alongside Jonathan. Category:Master Manipulators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Bludgeoners Category:Deal Makers Category:Thief Category:Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Crime Lord Category:Masterminds Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Killers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Henchmen Category:Elderly